Un día más
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Se dice que el amor puede llevar a las personas al cielo u al infierno, ¿qué tan literal puede ser?   GokuHaru
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Bueno, otra vez yo ¬¬ con un GokuHaru (mis otros fics espero actualizarlos pronto, es sólo que se me vino la idea, y lo escribí).

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de Amano Akira.

* * *

Son las siete de la mañana, tenues rayos de sol se filtran por la ventana. Se observa el movimiento de unas sábanas blancas, un quejido masculino, una fémina risa leve; el pedazo de tela es levantado, haciéndole volar, dejando a la vista un masculino cuerpo.

Los parpados se aprietan, gruñe, busca las cobijas, pero no encuentra ninguna; abre sus ojos con pesadez, parpadea acostumbrándose a la luz, chasquea la lengua, pero no dice nada; pues sabe quién es la culpable de interrumpir su sueño.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―.

― ¡Hahi! Vine para darte los buenos días, además… ― se sienta en la orilla de la cama ― prometiste acompañarme a comprar las cosas para mi departamento.

― Tsk, no lo prometí; el Décimo me pidió el favor ― colocó se el brazo tapando sus ojos― el día de hoy tengo cosas que hacer, te acompañaré otro día―.

― … hm ― la morena se levantó, tomo su bolso negro dirigiéndose a la salida― Nos vemos…, Gokudera-san ―.

Minutos pasaron, se levanto con prisa sintiendo algo de remordimiento por sus palabras; al abrir la puerta de aquel lujoso departamento, observo el pasillo vacio, suspiro, cerró, se dirigió a cambiarse para ir a l Cuartel General.

**,,,…,,,**

Eran las once de la mañana; el chico se encontraba atendiendo papeleo, no había ninguna misión, pero llenar documentos también era parte de su deber, escuchó tocar la puerta.

― Adelante…―.

― Gokudera-kun― el mencionado, se levantó de la silla haciendo una reverencia.

― ¡Dígame, Jyuudaime! ―.

― Es muy temprano, ¿acompañaste a Haru a comprar las cosas de su nuevo departamento? ―.

El albino bajo la mirada, pidió perdón; el Vongola le dijo que eso no era necesario.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? ―.

― Lo que sea Jyuudaime ―.

― Necesito que alguien investigue los territorios del clan Minamoto, sé que es riesgoso pero creó que eres el que mejor se adapta a la misión―.

― ¡Por supuesto, Jyuudaime! ― afirmó alegre.

Tsuna estaba por salir, cuando se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

― Por cierto Gokudera-kun ―.

― ¿si?―.

― No sería mala idea sí llevarás a alguien para despistar, tal vez a I-pin para que finja ser tu novia, no sé…, así estarás más seguro―.

― ¿I-pin? ― preguntó confundido.

― Si…bueno, ella sabe pelear, además Chrome anda en Italia―.

― Mmm, si usted dice, entonces…. ― Tsuna se sintió apenado por la sugerencia, además de saber que I-pin era la novia del guardián del trueno, y sabía que ni la chica ni sus guardianes se sentirían cómodos, así que le surgió otra idea.

― Bueno, no quiero obligarte ¿podrías llevar a Haru, tal vez…? ― antes de recibir respuesta se marchó, dejando a su mano derecha meditando el qué hacer.

**,,,…,,,**

Se escuchó un timbre, el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde, una muchacha corría para abrir la puerta; preguntó quién era, al escuchar la áspera voz, abrió sin dudar.

― ¿G-Gokudera-san? ― preguntó con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

― Necesito que finjas ser mi novia ― escupió con brusquedad.

― ¡¿Hahi? ― parpadeó.

El de cabello cenizo se adentro al no adornado departamento, se sentó en el frío piso explicando la situación, la morena asintió, pidió un momento, y fue a cambiarse.

Gokudera mantenía un cigarrillo en su boca, exhalando de lado el humo, sin separarlo de sus labios; la joven salió con una blusa blanca de tirantes que se amoldaba a sus pechos, holgada de la parte inferior, llegándole centímetros bajo la cintura; una falda de vuelo color negro, diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una pequeña bolsa azul marino colgada en su hombro hasta la cintura, así como una blusa ligera color naranja, amarrada por un cordón a la altura del pecho.

Los ojos verdes contemplaron a la chica por unos instantes.

― Vámonos… ― ordenó escondiendo un pequeño tinte carmín de sus mejillas.

― Hai! ― respondió con una sonrisa.

**,,,…,,,**

Ambos asemejaban una pareja, pero en el interior sabían que era mentira; tal vez por eso dolía, es verdad, dolía estar a lado de la persona que amas, pero que piensas no corresponde tus sentimientos; ambos corazones sufrían sin saber que se amaban mutuamente.

Las horas pasaban, nada parecía estar mal; las calles, los lugares de reunión, incluso los centros nocturnos estaban en orden; la noche pasó, el amanecer había llegado, con ella el tiempo de entregar el informe, de ir a la base y reportar un día entero sin novedad.

― Es tarde, son las 9:00 de la mañana, debemos ir a la base, el Décimo estará preocupado ― comentó mirando hacia un callejón que le pareció sospechoso, el único lugar sin visitar en esa zona de comerció.

― Esta bien… ― la chica observaba la mano de aquel hombre, esperando un roce, un ligero toque que nunca llegó, ni llegaría.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de aquel suburbio, las personas caminando eran pocas, la actividad empezaba desde la tarde hasta la madrugada. Repentinamente se acercó a ellos un hombre de traje, observó a la chica de reojo, al ojiverde miró fijamente a aquel desconocido.

― ¿Eres Gokudera Hayato? ― preguntó.

― ¿Qué carajos te importa? ―.

El hombre sonrió, se acercó al albino antes de que este se marchara, metió su mano a su saco.

― El jefe Mori manda saludos a los Vongola ― murmuró, sacó un arma con silenciador, disparó a quemarropa una y otra vez, la morena gritó, recibió un golpe con aquella arma, cayendo al piso. El desconocido se alejó de aquel lugar, las pocas personas que pasaban se alejaron del lugar, a pesar de los ruegos de ayuda que emitía la chica, nadie le apoyo.

― Gokudera-san… ― susurró acercándose a él con cuidado.

― Fue la Familia Mori, no eran los Minamoto; dile al Décimo ― pidió con dificultad.

Agua salada salía de aquellas orbes cacao, las esmeraldas observaron con dificultad el rostro de aquella mujer; su mano intento acariciar aquel rostro, pero se detuvo apretando los puños ensangrentados.

Al percatarse de que jamás la volvería a ver, de que nunca le confesaría sus sentimientos; se atrevió a abandonar su orgullo, y hablar.

― Baka onna… te amo…

― ¿Gokudera…san? ― pronunció débil, para después gritar aquel nombre al ver que dejaba de respirar.

El llanto era incontenible; la escena trágica. Aquel hombre tendido en el piso llenó de heridas, de metal incrustado en su cuerpo, haciendo que aquel cuerpo inerte se cubriera de líquido carmesí; aquella mujer que le amaba, sosteniéndolo en sus débiles brazos con fuerza, llorando en silenció, sintiendo sus prendas humedecidas de la sangre de su amado.

**,,,…,,,**

Habían pasado quince minutos, aún no avisaba a nadie, la calle estaba desolada; la oscuridad envolvió al cadáver junto con la mujer que le abrazaba, la chica no se percato de eso, hasta que escuchó una gruesa voz.

― Bien, parece que por fin recolectaré un alma―.

La joven levanto la vista acuosa, observando a aquel ser de alas oscuras como si de algún dragón se tratase.

― ¿Q-Quién eres? ― preguntó entre sollozos.

― ¿Puedes verme? ― cuestionó aquel aparente joven de cabellos negros largos, ojos grises.

― Si…―.

― Mmm… ¿será por que los envolví a ambos?, bueno… eso no importa― se aclaró la garganta.

― Soy un demonio, la hora de su muerte ha llegado, y debido a sus pecados debó de llevarlo conmigo al infierno ― la muchacha abrió sus ojos en horror, suplicó por el alma, pero recibió una negativa.

― Es imposible, por muchas cosas buenas que haya hecho, también ha asesinado, mentido, robado, etc., pero el pecado más grande que cometió fue destrozar el corazón de la persona que amaba, así como traicionar la confianza que su mejor amigo depositó en él ― comentó casual.

Ella le observó, dirigió su mirada al cuerpo entre sus brazos, y con el flequillo oscureciendo su mirar sentenció.

― Sí… sí lo que quieres es un alma, una vida… ¿entonces por qué no te llevas la mía? ― apretó con sus manos el traje negro del albino.

Los ojos grises se ensancharon; pero sonrió de lado cruelmente.

― Está bien, lo que necesito es un alma, no importa de quién. Tu tiempo pasará a ser el suyo ― le tendió la mano a la morena ― vamos…

― Me podrías dar un día para despedirme de él, además me gustaría confirmar tu palabra ― pidió dudosa.

― Hmp, bueno… es normal que desconfíes, después de todo soy un ser malvado; ok, tienes un día para despedirte de él ― Aquel ente se alejó, las sombras comenzaron a desaparecer, a lo lejos se escuchó decir _"suerte…",_ una luz encegueció a la portadora de los ojos chocolate.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo moverse; una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro al pensar en que fue un sueño, abrió una puerta caoba, se adentro a la habitación; observó unas sábanas moverse, escuchó un quejido masculino; la fémina rió suave; levanto las sábanas, haciéndolas volar, dejando a su vista un masculino cuerpo, únicamente cubierto por unos bóxers, ella enrojeció; pero el hombre no lo notó, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― le pregunta un poco molesto, después de chasquear la lengua.

― ¡Hahi! Vine para darte los buenos días, además… ― se sienta en la orilla de la cama ― prometiste acompañarme a comprar las cosas para mi departamento.

Algo no andaba bien, la chica percibía que esas palabras ya las había dicho un día antes, la conversación siguió.

― Tsk, no lo prometí; el Décimo me pidió el favor ― se colocó el brazo tapando sus ojos― el día de hoy tengo cosas que hacer, te acompañaré otro día―.

― … hm ― la morena se levantó angustiada, confusa, ¿acaso no había sido un sueño? Sí todo era verdad ¿Gokudera moriría o su alma se iría al infierno?, tomo su bolso negro dirigiéndose a la salida― Nos vemos…, Gokudera-san ― salió corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás, analizando el día anterior.

Minutos pasaron, el ojiesmeralda se levantó con prisa sintiendo algo de remordimiento por sus palabras; al abrir la puerta de aquel lujoso departamento, observo el pasillo, de la nada; una chica se le abalanzó haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

― ¡¿Q-Qué haces baka onna? ― gritó sonrojado, espero el reclamó de aquella chica, pero no llegó, en vez de eso; unos carnosos labios se posaron en los de aquel hombre, besándole con anhelo, pero con un sabor amargo; sin darse cuenta caían gotas de aquellos féminos ojos que se resbalaban en el pálido rostro del albino.

― ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa? ― preguntó intentando alejar a la joven, pero esta se aferró más al masculino pecho cubierto por una playera.

― Te amo, te amo… ― susurró escondiendo la mirada, volviendo a probar los masculinos labios con desesperación.

**,,,…,,,**

Gokudera se sentía confundido, pensaba que Haru amaba al Décimo no a él; por eso siempre respeto los sentimientos de la chica, pero esa confesión de la mañana cargada de dolor, de llanto; era completamente opuesta a la personalidad de la chica; él se hubiera esperado algo alegre, otra cosa, no un _"te amo"_ tan angustiante; el albino se toco los labios.

― Amargo…― a eso le supieron los besos de la mañana, siempre se imagino que si besará a la chica serían dulces, ¿de verdad le amaba?. No sería porque no le acompaño a comprar sus cosas que se vengaba de él, besándolo sabiendo que él la amaba, pero ella en verdad no le quería.

No, eso era demasiado, además Miura nunca fue del tipo que juega con los sentimientos de las personas, eso iba para cierta persona, hombre de cabellos azules cual piña.

Continuó su camino por los pasillos del Cuartel Central, se adentró a su oficina, comenzando a llenar varios formularios y papeleo.

**,,,…,,,**

En otro lugar, un departamento casi vació, se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos café oscuro sentada en el piso, pensando, recriminándose.

― Tonta, tonta; Gokudera-san tiene razón, Haru es una mujer estúpida ― _'Le hubiera besado con alegría, o explicado algo, no que después de los dos besos, salí corriendo', _pensó.

Recordó que el día anterior, o ese mismo día, pues parecía repetirse; Gokudera le había pedido salir, así que no importaba lo que pasará, no importaba si ella moría o él; lo valioso era que aún le quedaba un día para amar a aquel hombre, eso aunque no bastará, debía de ser suficiente para lograr que él la amará, para que ambos pasarán aquel último día juntos.

Así que decidió ir a arreglarse, y en vez de esperar al peli-plata, ir ella misma a su oficina para proponerse como la supuesta novia.

**,,,…,,,**

La mano derecha caminaba hacia la salida del cuartel, cuando observó a la chica que le había besado correr hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

― Tsk, ¿Qué te sucede? ― bufó.

― Nada, es sólo que cuando te veo me dan ganas de abrazarte, y decirte te amo, hasta que creas en mis palabras ― afirmo con seriedad, mirándole a los ojos.

― Tú no puedes amarme, en realidad quieres al Décimo ― mencionó con algo de dolor, ella sonrió nostálgica, deposito un beso en la mejillas varonil, se paro de puntillas para acercarse al oído de este y le dijo.

― No es verdad, te amo a ti, además…

― ¿Además? ―.

― Te pido perdón si hoy soy diferente, pero te puedo asegurar que este día no es tiempo para ser tímida, ni de ser cuidadosa o temerosa, sino es tiempo de amarte con todo mi ser ― dicho lo anterior, le beso suavemente.

― Dulce… ― murmuró el oji-esmeralda después de sentir ese roce de labios, mostrando una tenue sonrisa.

― Supongo que no tendré que pedirte que finjas ser mi novia ¿no es así?― cuestionó, recibiendo otro dulce beso de su ahora pareja, posteriormente sumergió su rostro en el tórax del medio italiano, escondiendo la expresión de una punzada en su pecho.

― Gokudera-san… ― _'tal vez sí le digo el nombre de la Familia todo se resuelva…'_ pensó. Pero una voz masculina se adentro a sus pensamientos diciendo, _'si haces eso, la vida que estará en peligro será la suya; acepta tú destino, puedes cambiar los acontecimientos que quieras, pero no intentes rebelar el futuro…'_ después la voz desapareció.

― Mmm…― expresó el albino sin corresponder el abrazo, pero aún así sin alejarse.

― ¿P-puedo llamarte _Hayato_? ―.

― Ah…―.

Así fue como la pareja salió de aquel lugar para ir al lugar que se debía investigar, aquel suburbio en que una vez el amor de Miura perdió la vida.

* * *

Como ven, este es un tema común, recurrente, pero que tenía ganas de hacer; falta la segunda parte de esta historia por publicar.

Gracias a quien leyó el capítulo (a pesar de lo mal redactada y el Ooc)

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Gracias por leer el fic y dejar reviews :D antes de que lean lo demás; permitan me disculparme por:

1) Tardar en subir el capítulo; esperaba subir la segunda parte al día siguiente, pero se me descompuso el módem T_T (primero la computadora, luego el internet ¬¬); y la verdad sin internet no me dan ganas de escribir ¬¬ no sé por que; gomen! U-U Así que apenas estoy escribiendo las demás continuaciones de mis otros fics.

2) Cambie el Rated de "M" a "K+"; ¿la razón? pensaba en hacer una escena con lemmon; pero varias ideas cruzaron mi mente, y desistí de eso, así que no hay lemmon; gomen!.

Espero les guste el fic; sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

Las horas transcurrían sin tregua; la chica miraba el reloj con cierta angustia al notar que nada de lo acontecido cambiaba por más que esta se esforzara; sí todo seguía igual, no podría pasar el último día amando a su amor recién correspondido, suspiró mentalmente.

― Es tarde, son las 9:00 de la mañana, debemos ir a la base, el Décimo estará preocupado ― comentó el albino, el corazón femenino sintió estrujarse; se apretó al brazo a su novio.

― Está bien… ― la chica se mantenía cerca de él.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de aquel suburbio; repentinamente se acercó a ellos un hombre de traje, observó a la chica de reojo.

― ¿Eres Gokudera Hayato? ― preguntó; los ojos cacao se apretaron, así como su agarre.

― ¿Qué carajos te importa? ― respondió.

El hombre sonrió, se acercó al albino antes de que este se marchara.

― El jefe Mori manda saludos a los Vongola ― murmuró, de sus ropas sacó lentamente un objeto de metal, Miura se alarmó, poniéndose frente a Gokudera, tirando de un manotazo aquel cuerpo metálico.

Todo quedo en silencio; el hombre caminó hacia el objeto, lo levantó; sacudió el polvo, y lo entrego en manos del guardián.

― Es información de la organización ― Gokudera tomo la cajita en sus manos; con sospecha preguntó.

― ¿Por qué? ―.

― Un hombre me informó que me traicionarían; a decir verdad mi intención era asesinarte, pero prefiero darle la espalda a una familia que me abandonó primero ―.

― Venganza…―.

― Tómalo como quieras, está es la primera y última vez que nos vemos ― El hombre se alejó, perdiéndose en la multitud.

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, observó a una figura masculina parada sobre una banqueta cerca de ellos, este le sonrió; ahí fue cuando le reconoció.

Miura escuchó en su mente _"Hecho…"_ el hombre camino hacia ellos, la chica pensó que era el fin; pero el ente le pasó de largo, sólo se detuvo un instante a su lado, para murmurar.

― Tienes hasta las diez de la noche…― Al voltear, aquel ser había desaparecido.

― Gokudera-san… ― dijo dirigiendo su mirada al de hebras plateadas.

― Fue la Familia Mori, no eran los Minamoto ― comentó se a sí mismo con caja en mano― hay que decirle al Décimo―.

Gokudera tomó la fémina mano antes de partir hacia la Base.

**,,,…,,,**

― Gracias, puedes tomar el día libre ― dijo sosteniendo la caja con una sonrisa el Vongola.

― Pero, Jyuudaime! Tengo que hacerme cargo de los datos, y…

― Has trabajado constantemente, aparte… ― se agachó un poco sonrojado― Haru te está esperando―.

El oji esmeralda sintió sus mejillas calientes, gritó un _¡No es lo que piensa!_. Tsuna respondió que no había problema, que fuera con la morena a algún lado, disfrutará de ese día; pues después tendría bastante papeleó que arreglar; el medio italiano reverenció en agradecimiento antes de retirarse.

**,,,…,,,**

― Bajo onna! ― gritó.

― Hahi! Gokudera-san ― el aludido miró hacia otro lado, diciendo.

― El Décimo me dio el día libre; así que… i-iremos a comprar los muebles para tu departamento ― la sonrisa de aquella muchacha desapareció un instante al escuchar las palabras.

― Mmm, ¿qué te parece sí mejor tenemos nuestra primera cita? ― preguntó animada.

― Tsk, la tuvimos ayer―.

― No, eso fue trabajo; está será diferente― antes de que el albino le contestará, ella le tomó de la mano, jalándolo fuera de aquel lugar; en unos minutos se encontraban en el departamento del Guardián.

Este arrugó las cejas, Miura sonrió diciéndole que se cambiará y que pasará por ella en media hora; el muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí. La joven se marchó.

**,,,…,,,**

― Bien… ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ― preguntó con aspereza a la chica.

― Comprar boletos para ir al puerto, una vez ahí tomar el crucero de la noche― respondió alegre, entrando a una agencia para comprar los boletos del barco.

― Tch, podemos dar una vuelta por aquí ― respondió bajo; la mujer fingió ignorarle.

Una vez comprados los pasajes, tomaron un tren rumbo al puerto, en una ciudad cercana, a unas cuatro horas de distancia.

**,,,…,,,**

En el camino, Gokudera veía pasar el paisaje por la ventana; la morena le contemplaba, observaba las masculinas facciones, desde la forma en que algunos mechones de cabello cubrían el pálido rostro, hasta posar sus ojos en los labios de aquel hombre. La muchacha se sonrojo, agachó se con timidez; apretó su bolsa café con fuerza.

― Ha-Hayato… ― la voz le salió de un hilo. El aludido volteó a verle un poco somnoliento.

― ¿Hm?―.

― ¿Me amas? ― profesó su duda. El italiano extendió los ojos, su cara se mostró confusa, el entrecejo se frunció, expresando un "_¡¿Ah!"_ por respuesta.

― Mm, quisiera escucharlo de tus labios; es todo ― Mencionó cabizbaja, el hombre le miró por segundos, suspiró resignado después de chasquear la lengua; se acomodó en su asiento de forma que pudiera observar a la chica que tenía a su lado.

― _Ti…a…, _tsk ― la jaló hacia él, beso esos labios que desde ayer eran suyos, se separó centímetros de ella, susurrando― Te amo…

Lágrimas cayeron de los femiles ojos; abrazó a su compañero de viaje con cariño, murmurando un _"Arigatou"_ que no llegó a los oídos de aquel varón.

**,****,,…,,,**

Las ocho de la noche marcaba el reloj. Aquel hombre se quejó del recorrido dado; pues la chica lo llevó de paseo por varios lados; como por un parque en que se juntaban varias parejas para navegar en lanchas; en donde según la leyenda, sí ambos cruzaban el lago se quedarían juntos para siempre. O cuando lo llevó a una fuente de sodas, y le obligó a compartir de ese combo especial para parejas; o se lo jaló al karaoke para ponerse a cantar baladas románticas de desamor, lugar en el cual se puso a llorar al terminar de cantar la tercera canción.

― Haru… tenemos bastante tiempo; no hace falta que quieras recorrer la ciudad en tan sólo un día ― le dijo controlando su desespero.

― Hahi! E-es verdad, que tonta es Haru-desu ― agachó la mirada― Gomenasai… Gokudera-san…

― Che~ ― la arrebató la guía turística ― bien, ¿a dónde más quieres ir? ― preguntó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos papeles.

― Escoge tú ―.

El albino sonrió, se acercó al oído de la muchacha, con un tono seductor le dijo.

― Al lugar que me gustaría ir, no es el adecuado para una _primera cita…_―.

― Hahi! ¡¿Gokudera-san quiere ir al hotel! ― preguntó sonrosada; el hombre tosió mirando hacia varios lados apenado, llevándose a la muchacha de ahí.

― ¡Baka! ― gritó cerca de un pequeño parque.

― ¡Haru no es tonta! ―.

― No entiendes, no te llevaría a un hotel ― las esmeraldas se escondieron en las hebras plateadas que les brindaban sombra; aquel rostro miró hacia otro lado.

― Un hombre que ama, no se lleva a la persona que quiere a un hotel de inmediato. No puedo pedir que me entregues tu cuerpo, no aún―.

La mirada turquesa se clavó en las orbes de chocolate.

― La mejor forma de amarte es respetarte ― la abrazó con fuerza, escupiendo _"bajo-onna me haces decir cosas tan lamentables"._

Ella rió, correspondió el abrazo; tomo el masculino rostro en sus manos, miro aquellos hermosos ojos cual gemas.

― ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? ― preguntó expectante. Gokudera sonrió un poco, pensaba que era demasiado temprano para llevarla a aquel lugar; pero ese día la chica se comportaba algo extraña, así que decidió no pensarlo mucho; tomó la fémina mano, caminaron con presura hasta llegar a una tienda departamental. Hayato le compró un vestido blanco con vuelo de la cintura para abajo, que le llegaba a los talones, además de unas zapatillas color plata, así como unos pendientes.

Ella al principió se negó, pero aceptó al percatarse de que sería el primer y último regalo de aquel hombre.

Aunque su rostro sonreía, su corazón lloraba.

― Es muy lindo, gracias… ― comentó con suavidad, dando un beso en la mejilla del chico.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…, más ninguna perla salió de ellos, pues aquel joven que amaba, la tomo del brazo llevándosela a otro lado de aquella ciudad.

**,,,…,,,**

Miura caminaba con los ojos cerrados; a petición del albino; subió varios escalones, el piso parecía de madera; continúo caminando, hasta que este la detuvo, indicándole que podía mirar.

― ¡Hahi! E-es un altar ― exclamó sorprendida al ver la hermosa iglesia con vitrales en el techo.

― Mm, te dije que no era un lugar para una primera cita ― dijo tosco el peli plata.

La morena sonrió, se abalanzó hacia los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre, recargando su femenino rostro en aquel pecho varonil.

― Te amo…Hayato―.

El tomó los labios de la joven con dulzura, suavemente; esta por primera vez en su vida se sintió plena, amada. Pero la realidad es cruel para las almas nobles.

Las campanas del reloj sonaban repetidas veces, hasta llegar a nueve; anunciando la hora previa a la muerte de la muchacha.

Ella se alejó un poco de su pareja.

― Gok-, Hayato…―.

― ¿Mn? ―.

― De verdad te amo, eres más importante que mi vida ―.

― Tch ― se rascó la cabeza ― el día de hoy estás algo diferente ¿qué es? ― cuestionó con seriedad.

― Nada, es sólo que te amo demasiado ― sonrió.

― Baka! ― refunfuño con un sonrojó en sus mejillas.

El ambiente se llenó de paz, Gokudera se acercó a la chica, tomó la fina mano de ella, con delicadeza colocó un objeto en su dedo anular; ella parpadeó un poco; al observar un anillo de plata, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos; a pesar del futuro próximo, aquellas gotas de cristal estaban cargadas de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo se mezclaban con cierto pesar.

― N-no es un anillo de compromiso, es uno de los tantos que he usado; pero te compraré uno ― dijo apenado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, posando sus labios en el anillo, como si le besara.

― Esto es más que suficiente; gracias ―.

Gokudera acarició los castaños cabellos, beso la fémina frente, ambos se miraban con un brillo de amor, el hombre con su tacto rozaba las facciones de la chica, la nariz, los parpados, las mejillas, los labios, posteriormente pasó a besarlos, adentrándose poco a poco en aquella cavidad, jugueteando con la lengua de ella, aprisionando aquellos labios; atrayéndola hacia él con un agarre de la fémina cintura, mientras las manos de la chica se posaban sobre la espalda masculina.

Gokudera empezó a explorar más allá de los carnosos y rosados labios, acarició el delicado cuello de la mujer con sus labios; ella soltaba suspiros al roce de aquel masculino contacto; el albino comenzaba a bajar lentamente de aquel lugar, pero antes de alcanzar el busto de la chica se detuvo.

― Su-sumimasen!; ejem… soy católico, no podemos hacer eso aquí ― mencionó apenado, aclarando su detener.

La sonrojada mujer asintió con timidez; esbozó una sonrisa, y nuevamente agradeció por el anillo.

Ambos se retiraron de la Iglesia para ir hacia el crucero, en donde deberían de pasar una inolvidable velada.

**,,,…,,,**

Las diez menos quince marcaba el reloj; la pareja había llegado a tiempo para entregar los boletos; ambos se adentraron tomados de la mano, caminaron por un pasillo forrado de tapete rojo; sus pasos eran tranquilos, llegaron a una puerta de cristal que daba paso a un lujoso comedor; de repente la mujer se detuvo al mirar el tiempo que marcaban las manecillas del restaurante de aquel crucero.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó.

― Hahi! A Haru se le olvidó algo; espérame aquí; no tardo en volver ―.

Antes de que él le respondiera, ella se había marchado.

El medio italiano reservó una mesa, la que tenía vista al mar; los minutos pasaban, por el altavoz se escuchó a decir _"estamos a punto de zarpar"_. El muchacho miro hacia el pasillo, pero no veía a su novia; camino de un lado a otro; al sentir el movimiento del barco, echó a correr hacia la cubierta, ahí observó a la chica parada a la orilla del puerto; él estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando vio a un hombre acercarse a ella, tomarla de la cintura y llevársela.

Gokudera sonrió con amargura, sus mechones cubrían aquellos ojos esmeralda, miró de soslayo, observando que aquella mujer veía hacia atrás, hacia donde se encontraba él, a pesar de estar en brazos de otro hombre. Chasqueó la lengua, viró sobre su eje, y se observó un zapato negro bien boleado posarse en un tubo de metal.

**,,,…,,,**

Miura se separó de aquella masculina mano, corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la salida del crucero, al saber que la hora acordada llegaba, uno de los de servicio intento detenerla diciendo que faltaba poco para zarpar, pero esta negó con la cabeza, con la mirada hacia el piso; saliendo de aquel lugar.

Una vez en la orilla, observó como el barco zarpaba, cristales redondos salieron sin tregua silenciosos de aquellos ojos cacao; susurró un _"adiós"_ seguido de un _"te amo"_ mientras miraba aquel navío partir.

Sus nublados ojos no le permitieron ver la silueta de su amado; sólo sintió una presencia conocida, se acercó a ella, diciéndole con frialdad.

― Es hora ― La tomó por la cintura al percibir la poca voluntad de la joven, pareciera un cadáver en vida en aquellos momentos; ella caminó sin emoción aparente, mirando hacia atrás con tristeza.

**,,,…,,,**

El parque estaba vació, el demonio junto a la chica se detuvieron; se escuchó el sonido de varias gotas de agua caer, aquel ser infernal sonrió.

― ¡Haru! ― gritó una masculina voz, ella voltea a verle con lágrimas en los ojos, los cuales se ensanchan al ver al portador de la ronca voz.

― G-Gokudera-san… ― el ente aprieta el femenino brazo, sus ojos llenos de burla miran a la pareja frente a él; dirigiéndose al mafioso menciona.

― Llegas tarde, ella es mía ― La mirada del chico era confusa, pero con furia, el seño fruncido de él divertía más al ser demoniaco.

Antes de poder decir algo, un portal se abrió detrás del ente maligno, el albino abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa; contempló como aquel ser jalaba a su novia hacia dentro de aquel portal; en su pecho sintió una punzada; a pesar de sentirse traicionado debido a verla con alguien más, dentro de sí creía que eso no era verdad, y que sí no hacia nada, la perdería para siempre. Gokudera no se podía permitir perder a otra persona importante en su vida.

Así que saltó hacia dentro de aquel portal, susurrando un _"perdóneme Jyuudaime, le fallé como mano derecha"._

Aquella entrada al infierno se cerró detrás del chico; este al entrar se percató de que caía en un abismo rodeado de colores rojos, y azules; a lo lejos se escuchaba el penar de las almas; a unos metros de él se encontraba la chica que buscaba.

― ¡Haru! ― gritó su nombre, ella volteó con los ojos de par en par, dandole la espalda al albino.

― Gokudera-san no debe estar aquí, no puedes, no… ― su voz se apagaba cada vez.

El demonio le susurró que su sacrificio había sido en vano; ahora él tenía dos almas.

― ¡Idiota! Pero ya estoy aquí ― los ojos de ella se abrieron para luego cerrarse, lágrimas caían de sus ojos; se zafó del brazo demoniaco, a pesar de que este intento retenerla.

Alzo sus manos todo lo que daban, así como el portador de ojos esmeraldas; ambos se fundieron en un abrazo; el agua salada que salía de aquellos femeninos ojos fue saboreada por los labios masculinos de su amado.

― ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¿por qué estamos aquí? ― preguntó el muchacho, el demonio carcajeó diciendo.

― Eres un imbécil, ella me dio su alma a cambio de la tuya, ahora los dos están atrapados en el infierno ― con esas palabras desapareció en la oscuridad.

Los ojos turquesa la miraron con culpa, la apegó más hacía sí, pidiéndole perdón entre susurros; ella negó, diciendo que le amaba; ambos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios mientras caían en aquel abismo.

Al terminar ese roce de labios, la mujer comentó con algo de pesar aferrándose al atuendo húmedo de aquel hombre.

― Arderemos en las llamas infernales ― colocando su rostro en el pecho masculino.

― Hm, será la llama de nuestra pasión ― mencionó con sonrisa en rostro; mientras levantaba de la barbilla la cara de la chica, para contemplarla por instantes antes de depositar otro beso en aquellos labios.

Los amantes caían al fuego de penar y llanto; cuando una luz apareció dentro de las sombras, amanando una cálida voz.

― Su amor es verdadero, no merecen arder en el infierno ― repentinamente todo se cubrió de luminosidad, envolviendo a la pareja. A lo lejos se escuchó un sonido sepulcral gritar en rencor.

**,,,…,,,**

En la oficina de Sawada Tsunayoshi en Namimori, a las siete de la noche del mismo día.

― Yamamoto, ¿puedes ir a ver a Gokudera? ― el guardián le miro confuso― me enviaron estos boletos que reservó para asistir a un restaurante de gala; pero mañana es el día marcado. Gokudera está con Haru, al parecer quería llevarla a aquel lugar ― explicaba el Vongola.

― Jaja ― tomando los billetes ― está bien Tsuna; sí me voy ahora en tren bala, llegó antes de las diez de la noche―.

― Gracias ―.

**,,,…,,,**

Un hombre de traje con camisa azul baja del tren, el reloj marca las diez menos cinco; el joven camina por varias calles, marca al celular de su compañero, pero nadie contesta. Voltea su vista hacia varios lados; cada vez oscurece más; repentinamente cree ver por una de las calles menos transitadas una cabellera plateada; sonríe el pensar en que su misión será cumplida con éxito.

Camina con tranquilidad al parque que se encuentra desolado; pronuncia con voz fuerte el nombre del medio italiano, nadie responde.

Se detiene unos instantes al notar la sombra de dos cuerpos tirados en el piso, cubiertos por la oscuridad; corre hacia ese lugar, sus ojos se encojen, la sonrisa desaparece, sus labios se encorvan.

― Haru…, Gokudera… ― pronuncia apenas audible; se agacha sacando los boletos; los aprieta con sus manos.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer en los rostros de los amantes, empapando las ropas. La tinta del papel en las manos del guardián de la lluvia comienza a correrse; la mirada ensombrecida de aquel hombre se levanta, permitiendo ver el rostro de dolor al perder a sus amigos. Pero algo de lo que no se había percatado, hace que su rostro cambie a uno un poco sereno.

Las manos de los chicos que ese día empezaron su relación se encontraban enlazadas, los rostros de ambos tranquilos, hasta se podría decir que en una sonrisa.

No había ninguna herida, no parecía ser un ataque; la lluvia caía, el alma del samurái reflejaba su pesar en aquel líquido que cubría a la pareja, la masculina mano acarició el femenino rostro, acomodando unos húmedos cabellos que instantes antes se encontraban sobre la fémina faz; el guardián sonrió con pesar.

Yamamoto sacó un aparato de sus ropas, digitó unos números; al otro lado de la línea contestó su jefe.

― Tsuna…―.

― ¿Si? ¿encontraste a Gokudera? ―.

― Ah…, no voy a poder entregarle los boletos; ellos han partido a otro lado ― mencionó tocándose la frente en angustia, apretándose un poco los cabellos; hincado en el frio piso, con la mirada oculta en las humedecidas hebras oscuras.

― ¿Eh? ― preguntó la voz confusa.

― Han muerto, Tsuna… ―.

La línea quedo en silencio, se escuchó el golpe del teléfono al otro lado; Yamamoto sabía que había sido cruel al dar así la noticia, pero no encontraba otra forma; colgó, y se quedo ahí contemplando ambos cadáveres por largo rato con la lluvia como compañera.

* * *

Antes de agradecer los reviews, me gustaría aclarar algo.

El motivo por el que luego me da por matar a Haru, a pesar de ser mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie (además de Chrome e I-pin) se debe al fic de "Hubiera..."; me gustó el drama de aquel fic.

Por otro lado, me encanta que Yamamoto (como se ve al final) sufra en ciertas ocasiones, aunque el niño es un amor, y luego me siento mal U_U; eso de debe a un fic 100% hetero llamado "Pioggia Cuore"

Por último, la lluvia tiene la culpa de las tragedias en mi mente ¬¬

Lamento si parece comercial de mis fics, pero de ambos se derivó esta historia.

Nota: El final era diferente; constaba en que ambos se quedaban atrapados en el infierno, incluso la frase iba así _"los amantes caían en aquel abismo de penas y llanto; pues así como el amor es pasión, también es dolor"_. Aunque termine cambiando un poco la frase, y agregando la escena del final.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo; espero que este no haya desmerecido; aunque siento que me quedo algo flojo algunas partes, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio.

**Hanamisu: **Gracias; de verdad gomen! por matarla, pero así se me vino la idea. Que bueno que te gustó, espero este haya sido de tu agrado *saludos*

**Angelzk: **Gracias, el deja vu es porque planeaba que la vida de ella terminará en el momento en que Gokudera debía de morir, pero de verdad quería poner la escena del barco; así que termine cambiando mi propia historia XD

**Mary: **Wii! gracias por el cumplido :D que bueno que te gustará el capítulo anterior, espero este no haya desmerecido *ja ne! :D*

**Ichigo:** Gracias, es verdad ambos necesitan más amor, es una linda pareja :D

**Hakufu neko chan: **Gracias por el review :D que bueno que te guste el fic; el GokuHaru es una pairing es lindo, me gusta :D El final no es como me lo esperaba ni yo misma, pero es lo más feliz que pude hacerlo, gomene! *ja ne! ;D*

* * *

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir; agradezco sus reviews de antemano, y espero no haya quedado tan fatal el final.

Acepto sus tomatazos, abucheos, criticas, comentarios, etc.

Dejen reviews, onegai :D

Ja na! ;D


End file.
